Great Hall
by T-awesomexoxo
Summary: What happens in the Great hall? This is a oneshot, M rated for a reason, I know I suck at summaries but please read!


**This is a little oneshot, I don't own anything sadly. Enjoy!**

**T-awesomexoxo**

Hermione POV

I took one deep breath before I walked into the great hall carrying my bag. I slipped my Pointe shoes onto my feet and did them up before standing on them. I didn't wear a leotard or tutu when practicing; instead I wore a pair of black booty shorts and a cropped black tank top. My hair was pulled in a loose bun and I put a soundproofing spell on the great hall before playing the music and warming up. After I had stretched I began to dance. I have been doing all sorts of dance since I was little. I blocked everything and began to pirouette.

Draco POV

As I snuck back from the room of requirement to the Slytherin dorms I found the great hall doors opened a crack and light streaming out of the open space. I slipped through the gap and into the hall where I found Hermione Granger dancing en Pointe. She was beautiful. Her sleek curls pulled into a bun and her eyes burned with a passion. Is that a pair of booty shorts and a crop top she's wearing? Well who knew she had such a curvy body. I let the music and her routine finish before clapping. She looked up, her eyes now startled. I stepped out of the shadows.

Hermione POV

As the stranger stepped out of the shadows I walked slowly backwards. I finally fell onto the bench of Gryffindor table when I recognised him. The Head Boy. Draco Malfoy.

'Well done Granger, I didn't know the Head Girl could dance like that.'

'Thank you Malfoy but I really must be going' I said while taking my Pointe shoes off.

After I packed my bag again I stood up but before I could take a step a soft had grabbed my wrist. I stopped dead. The other hand grabbed my bag and placed it on the bench one again.

'Take your shoes off' I complied and took my shoes off while he took his off.

Malfoy stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and instantly tango music started. I easily fell into the steps and before I knew it I was twirling and being lifted, completely trusting my partner. When the song came to an end I stared into his grey orbs passionately. His face lowered to mine and his lips touched mine. I responded immediately and parted my lips for his. He hoisted my up so my legs were wrapped around his waist before carrying me to the nearest table. We kneeled opposite each other before ripping the others clothing off. We were finally down to our underwear when he said.

'Are you sure you want to carry on?' When I nodded he grabbed his wand and cast a contraceptive charm on both of us.

I crawled over to him and began kissing him once again. When our final pieces of clothing were removed he led me down on the table where I instantly spread my legs. He smiled at me before pushing into me. I moaned at his size. His pace was animalistic and as I pushed myself up to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again we reached a new position and he went even deeper. Every time he hit my G-spot, making me moan into his mouth loudly. I could feel his smirk against my lips as one of his hands reached down to play with my clit. Within seconds I could feel myself tightening around him, making him moan. As I came, I threw my head back and screamed

'Draco!' while he shouted my name. As we rode out our orgasms he asked me

'Was that as good for you as it was for me?'

'That was my best. Ever' He grinned.

'Same'

He got up from the table and helped me down I hugged him, burying my face into his sweaty neck as he nibbled at my neck, leaving a hickey. I giggled and did the same. He hissed in pleasure and within seconds was inside of me again, this time we were up against the cold wall, as my back bumped into the wall I moaned at the coldness and as he made another hickey I came, with him not far behind.

We walked back to the tables and he helped me dress before I did all of the buttons up on his shirt. He then grabbed my bag.

'Here, I'll get that' I said trying to grab the bag from him.

'Nope, I'm carrying it' I huffed and removed the silencing spell before we walked me back to the Gryffindor common.

As we reached the portrait of the fat lady he grabbed my hand and kissed me.

'Be my girlfriend? I know it's soon but I don't care.' I smiled and answered.

'Of course. Meet me here at 9am' He nodded before kissing me once more, handing me my dance bag and strolling off.

9am Hermione POV

It was an unusually warm day so I decided to dress in a strappy white summer dress with silver and green thread. I then grabbed my cork wedges and some white and gold bangles before brushing out my sleek curls. I then grabbed my make-up bag and applied my natural eye shadow, liquid eye-liner, some mascara and a clear lip balm before walking out t the portrait where I found Draco. He grabbed my hand and together we walked to the great hall. When we arrived everyone was stood around the middle of Gryffindor table looking disgusted. We walked over to find Ron and Harry at the front of the group. When they saw me they grabbed me and pulled me forward and Draco came with me. They glared at him before turning to me.

'Look Hermione! Look at what's on the table! Someone has had sex on the table and they didn't clean up their mess! That's gross!' Ron shouted.

I looked up at Draco shocked; we hadn't cleaned up last night. Oops. He smirked slightly and pointed his wand and cleared the mess up.

'Look, it's all gone now. Get back to eating.' He pulled me off to the room of requirement.

'Oh god, I've been like this all morning, do you feel what you do to me Mione?' I laughed and pulled him over to the bed.

**Thanks for reading!**

**T-awesomexoxo**


End file.
